


These are couple activities...

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [15]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bad Flirting, Denial, Friendship/Love, Gen, Innocence, Suspicions, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Post-MMX7]X mumbled, staring at the listed items. Star-gazing, dining in a restaurant, watching a movie, sleepover, personal hangout, duo missions, sparring session...  The list goes on, all the way to the sixth page.





	These are couple activities...

"What are you implying?" The blue reploid tilted his head, trying to decipher his fellow gunner.

 

'Why am I the witness to these things?' Signas thought to himself. 'Why couldn't it have been someone else?'

 

"Hmm..." The black reploid tapped the clipboard on wood, avoiding his friend's gaze. "You and Zero are a _thing_. Kinda obvious with how casual you are with this, X."

"A _thing_." X blinked, confused. The synonym of _thing_ is close to an act or idea. Emerald eyes narrowed, the blue reploid requested. "Please explain your statement, Axl."

"Well~" Axl placed the clipboard on the table, letting X look at his checklist. The dual gunslinger explained as X picked it up. "For one, you do or at least did all couple activities with Zero."

"These are couple activities..." X mumbled, staring at the listed items. Star-gazing, dining in a restaurant, watching a movie, sleepover, personal hangout, duo missions, sparring session... The list goes on, all the way to the sixth page.

 

"Yep. My past group was the type to tease each other about potential pairs." Axl watched X furrow his eyebrows.

"This doesn't prove anything." X shook his head, "Zero and I survived longer than most reploids so we're more accustomed to each other's presence."

"Not so fast!" Axl interjected, having more evidence pointing Zero and X to being a _thing_. "You two remember important details most wouldn't know about each other (X was about to speak) and will push all activities aside to spend time with each other."

"..." X crossed his arms, unable to defend himself. The blue hunter looked around the briefing room. "Not all the time..."

"Admit it! I've read your vacation record! You spent it all with Zero, one way or the other!" Axl accused with his finger jabbed at X's chest. "You're also unnaturally protective over Zero even when he's stronger than yo-"

 

"He is not stronger than me!" X huffed, closing his eyes. "And I am fairly certain that whatever actions I've done to Zero is reasonable at best!"

"Puh-lease! You'd kill Sigma five times to save Zero." Axl raised an eyebrow, watching X move his body away. "You might as well start a Zero fanclub."

"I-!" X refused to speak, turning fully away from Axl.

 

"I wish I could..." The blue reploid muttered, low enough for only Axl to hear. "But Zero would immediately find out and disband the group. I don't understand why he'd reject it."

"..." Axl stared at X, scratching the side of his chin in contemplation. "X. How many times did you try making this club?"

"Seven attempts." X sighed, leaning on the chair. "I was growing desperate, hoping to find him a lover but he found out and... Gah! I have so much regrets!"

"You might give him stalkers." Axl snickered as X exhaled. "It doesn't matter. I can regulate the members as its president."

'Rust! X is serious on this!' Axl looked at Signas. "Did X really ask for a permit on creating a fanclub?"

 

"..." Signas checked the database. "Yes. Yes he did.. The most recent one would be five months ago. (Signas checked the rejected proposals) Something about 'uplifting the spirit' and for the 'benefit of the Zeroth Unit Commander.' I suppose it does sound silly at first, but the club will legitimize the hidden cult discussed in our forums."

"Zero has a cult?" Axl blinked, wide-eyed. "Wow."

 

* * *

 

*Swwwssshh.

 

"Sorry if I'm late." Zero entered the room, walking towards the seat beside X. "Had some business to attend to."

"Were you flirting?" X interrogated, sounding hopeful. "Female, male or other gender? Are they part of HQ or not? Do I know them?! Did you get their **number**?!"

"I meant work." Zero used his knuckle to lightly tap X's gem, smiling fondly at the disappointed reploid. "Get your processors checked. I'm not going anywhere near the commercial district without you..."

"Aww~" X looked down, pouting. Then, Axl decided to speak. "Hey Z. My respect for you has increased tenfold."

 

"Hm?" Zero looked towards Axl, all the while inching his chair closer to X. As soon as the chairs connect, Zero continued. "What do you mean?"

"You made a cult and even got an imbalance fanboy following your every movement." Axl grinned and Zero looked at X.

"I don't care about my cult but..." Zero smiled, shifting to a husky tone. "I would give up the world just to have my _fanboy_ safe."

"?!" X looked up, surprised. Zero added, placing his hand on X's thigh. "I'm truly fortunate to have you, X."

 

'There Zero goes. Again.' Signas face palmed as soon as he was alerted by the room regarding the presence of smoke. 'Someone should really tell him to stop...X can't handle flirting even in its mildest form.'

 

"One fan is enough for me." [Zero smirked, teasing the reploid.] "I don't need anyone else, but you-"

"STOP!" X pushed Zero down to the floor before covering his face and shaking his head. "That is so embarrassing! How can you say that?! You really need to know your etiquette! I hate you! Go and take another mission! Signas can just relay whatever we agreed at the end of the meeting."

"I think I can see the appeal Zero is talking about." Axl chuckled. X used one hand to push Axl off his chair as well.

"Silence! You go down as well!" X is angry, but the way he acts right now is too unprofessional to take him seriously.

 

"I will not reciprocate your friendly gesture until you understand manners and the benefits to a romantic relationship!" X complained, but he didn't move as Zero climbs up to give him a hug. "Those are my conditions!"

"You can't get angry at me forever." Zero squeezed X, even if X has his arms crossed. "And wouldn't it be ideal if I learned it from the best source?"

"Who is the best source?" X has a question mark and Axl sat back to his chair just in time to hear Zero reply: "You and you alone."

 

...

 

'Zero. Why?' Signas must find out if Zero means all that, especially when Zero's laughing at X's reactions. 'That is so archaic.'

 

"LET GO OF ME!" _Yet X fell for it_. [One can see steam puffing out of X's earpiece as the blue reploid elbowed Zero's chest.] "I WANT A RESTRAINING ORDER!"

"Pft." Axl covered his mouth, trying to hold his laughter. Signas calls Alia again, hoping the operator is nearby.

"As if **that** will keep me away." Zero humored.

"It will!" X huffed and yet Zero managed to pull X towards his chair. "...Axl! Help!"

 

"Su- (Sees Zero glare at him.) Sorry. He's my superior." Axl laughed.

"I'll help with your reports!" X whined, still struggling against Zero.

"Tempting, but sorry man." Axl has a sweat drop as Zero managed to destroy resistance.

"Hmmmm..." X gave up, dropping his head on Zero's shoulder.

"♬~" Zero wrapped his arms around X.

 

"?!" Observing the duo, Axl gained his confirmation. 'I knew they were a _thing_ , but in a funny way... Darn.'

"Should I ship him with Alia or Zero?" Axl mumbled to himself.

 

" **Alia. Where are you?** " Signas called, unwilling to suffer without her.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "Zero..." X took a deep breath, hoping his friend will understand. "I think we need some time away from each other."
> 
> "Why?" Zero asked, expression undecipherable.
> 
> "W-well... People are starting to ship us and you already loved someone..." X explained and Zero took a step forward. "Maybe we should keep our distance for a week or so?"
> 
> "Fine..." Zero frowned. "What will you be doing?"
> 
> "Finish my paperwork?" X hummed, raising his chin to meet cold sapphires. "Maybe check what Axl gave me this morning. White Day is coming and I hear there will be an event in Neo-"
> 
> "I don't mind going with you." Zero shrugged but X made a exaggerated gasp.
> 
> "Don't say that!" X held Zero's cheeks, moving Zero's head slightly. "I will never forgive myself for tarnishing your name! You deserve the best!"
> 
> "You **are** the best." Zero removed X's hands, looking at the blue reploid expectantly. "I don't mind accompanying you to wherever you want to go."
> 
> "E-eh?!" X blushed, startled at the statement. X looked down, muttering. "B-but you might be busy..."
> 
> "True..." Zero walked forward, feigning indifference. "I'll check the mission board first. I'll send you a message later."
> 
> "Okay..." X mumbled, watching Zero retreat. 'I should go read Axl's manual on the mean time. If Zero refuses, I can always ask Alia right? Does she like human events?'


End file.
